


deep in eden

by Profundus



Series: solstice [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Breeding, Chases, Impregnation, Kitsune, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Playful Foxes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus
Summary: Hajime and Tooru love to play, especially when they meet again after a long time apart. Sometimes, their games get serious.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: solstice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142240
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	deep in eden

Tooru turned around. His breath was coming in rough, rapid bursts, and he quickly clasped one hand over his lips to stifle the sound. He couldn't allow it to give his position away. With his eyes blown wide and darkened by the sudden tension, the vixen peered around the tree trunk his back was pressed up against. The rough bark chafed his damp, naked skin almost painfully, and yet he leaned into the sensation. It reminded him of claws being dragged down his shoulders and spine, and the thought caused him to moan involuntarily.

Although the noise was still muffled by the pressure of his palm, the steady rustling behind him stopped for a second, and Tooru knew his pursuer had caught on. He'd been found bathing in the river, careless as always, without anyone else from the pack having been informed about his plans for the evening. When the dark growl had first resounded from nearby, Tooru hadn't had any choice but to abandon his knife and shirt by the gravelly shore in a wild escape through the forest.

His knees trembled, cool sweat was dripping down his face in a slow, torturous trickle. He had to suppress the urge to wipe it away. Even as he stood still as a statue, daring not to move a single muscle, the steps approached him further and further.

They were slow and deliberate, carefully placed to avoid cracking branches and rustling leaves – hunter's gait. Tooru knew it well, remembered Hajime teaching it to him when he'd first taken him hunting that gloomy autumn day six years ago.

The memory soothed his racing heart and, following the advice of the words that resounded in his head, Tooru began to move. One foot at first, then another. He slinked away from the tree, melted into the shadow of the underbrush. His fur was dark, hard to spot amidst branches and a blanket of rotting leaves on the forest ground, and Tooru carefully wrapped his bushy tail around his legs to hide the pale skin on them.

How Kita and Osamu managed to hunt with their silvery-white fur, he had no idea. Any animal could easily spot them from miles away. Maybe they concealed it or tucked their tails away in their trousers when they were seriously trying to get some game home.

A quiet crack came from nearby, and Tooru heard a stifled curse following. He almost had to giggle. Someone was getting impatient now that they'd lost their prey. From where he had ducked behind an array of dense bushes, Tooru watched as strong, tanned legs stepped into his field of vision. His pursuer sniffed, cautiously following his trail of scent around the tree he'd been pressed up against just seconds ago. In Tooru's chest, the violent beating of his heart picked up again.

His scent.

He should've known better than to assume the man was too consumed with chasing him that he would abandon his sense of smell and rely only on his eyes and ears to bring him closer to his target. And Tooru hadn't even made an effort to control his scent somehow. At least he should've gathered a few mint leaves to rub them on his neck and wrists. Now all that he could do was hope that his bath had managed to dilute the scent he was surely emitting into the forest around him right now.

Dark fur came into sight, tail ducked low and very still. Only the white tip twitched now and then, and when it did, only for a split second. This fox was on the hunt, he was hungry. And he probably wouldn't give in until he'd caught his prey.

Begging all deities to spare him, Tooru crouched down even lower. His amusement from before had vanished into thin air. As if somebody was answering his prayers, the man before him moved again, directing his steps further into the forest. Only now, Tooru realized that they were close to the dens, to the wild strawberry clearing. His scent had to linger here, he often walked this path. The relief was immeasurable. He could get up, he could make a run for it again if—

"You know, I can smell you from miles away when you're dripping wet like this," a voice breathed along his ear and Tooru screamed when fangs buried themselves in the sensitive tip of it while fingers shoved themselves past the waistband of his soft buckskin trousers and into his cunt.

The vixen shook violently as the words drilled their way into his head and the heavy warmth of a body pressed him down to the cool ground, and despite the dizzying pleasure of the fingers stretching him open, Tooru laughed breathlessly.

"I hoped we could play longer, but I'm glad you caught me. I've been waiting all day for you. Swear, when I heard you behind me near that tree, I was so close to presenting for you just so you would finally fuck me, so I could finally have you inside me again."

Hajime growled in a mixture of amusement and arousal as he nosed along the line of his vixen's neck, greedily searching for his mating bite on the flushed skin that dripped with a scent so sweet, so absolutely delectable just for him, for him alone and nobody else.

"I know. I smelled you, all the way up here from the river. You were getting wet for me the second you noticed I was there, weren't you?" he muttered and twisted his fingers inside the hot, slick walls of Tooru's hole. The sudden movement caused the man beneath him to jolt with a gasp.

"Y-Yes!" he whimpered without a single second of hesitation and rocked his hips up to fuck himself on the hand that was tightly pressed to his crotch by the confines of his trousers.

Not for long they were, though, because Hajime's knife glinted shortly and even though Tooru gave a high-pitched mewl of both protest and want, he slid it along the soft leather that enclosed his hand and restricted him to shallow movements when all he wanted was to hear Tooru scream while he pushed his fingers even deeper into him.

"It's okay, I can fix them after," he snarled and kicked the remainder of the vixen's trousers away.

Usually when they played, he waited until Tooru was fully undressed before he chased him, but today, Hajime just hadn't had the patience to sit idle while his mate was toying with his arousal like a wolf with a rabbit in the snare. Tooru had known Hajime would be coming back today from the hunting trip he'd been on, and he also knew that the first thing Hajime wanted upon returning to the pack was to see his vixen and reclaim him, breed him and mark him his again, and yet he'd still chosen to defy him. To go bathe in the river instead of staying in their den, head down and ass up to present for his mate and allow Hajime to fuck him the second he entered their nest.

"You were being so cruel to me, even running away when you already knew how desperate I am for you right now," the dark fox grumbled and pressed his face against the firm muscles of Tooru's bare chest while his fingers set an eager pace, not meant to cause pleasure, just to prepare his vixen.

The frantic desire to breed his mate had gripped him the moment he'd seen Tooru playing down by the shore all alone, without a single care in the world because the little minx _knew_ Hajime would be watching over him, even if he'd already been half-hard and gone in a haze of mating frenzy. Nothing and nobody would've ever managed to even get close to him with Hajime nearby.

"I know!" Tooru whimpered. His hips twitched sharply, trying to escape the rough drag of claws against his sensitive insides, yet every time Hajime pulled his fingers out in the slightest, his hole clenched tightly to suck them back inside. "I shouldn't have, I'm sorry! I want you just as much, Hajime, please! Please, breed me, please! I want you, please, Hajime, want your come inside me, your kits, please!"

His cries of pure pleasure were stopped abruptly when the man above him sat back and every touch of warmth disappeared from his body. Tooru shook as Hajime stared down at him with dark, lust-filled eyes, scanning over his body splayed out for him to enjoy as he pleased.

His gaze lingered on the soft, glistening folds of the vixen's cunt, and he gently placed his thumb on the soft skin on Tooru's abdomen, thumb pressing against his clit and rubbing it in slow circles. Another sob of delight wrenched itself free from Tooru and he arched his back. Hot slick was dripping down between his legs, soaking into the forest ground beneath them, and Hajime purred at the sight of two chocolate-brown ears flicking erratically in response.

"Good little vixen," he whispered and shoved down his own pants to immediately wrap one hand around his aching cock. "I missed you so much, Tooru, I could barely sleep without you by my side. Every time I woke up, you weren't there with me and I just wanted to be home with you again."

With their lips meeting for the first time in more than a week, Hajime lined his cock up with Tooru's cunt and pushed into him, relishing in the tight heat when the vixen reached out to cling to his neck and whimpered against his shoulder.

"Hajime, Hajime, something—" With a sharp intake of breath, Tooru pressed one hand to his stomach and his tail twitched for a moment.

"What? Did I hurt you?" the fox asked, panting, but not willing to pull out in the slightest.

The vixen shook his head in a feverish attempt to form words, but his throat only allowed a long, drawn-out moan to slip from him when he threw his head back and bared his throat for Hajime, whose eyes widened when he recognized the gesture of absolute submission, the sudden, sharp spike of his mate's scent.

"Tooru, are you… are you going into season?"

He preened in absolute delight when the vixen just shifted, desperate to get on his stomach and present properly for Hajime. This time, the fox complied, despite the loss of Tooru's heat around his throbbing cock being agonizing enough to make him shudder. His hand remained on the pale skin beneath him ceaselessly all the while Tooru rolled over and raised his hips. His tail swished, the base of it twitched up and to the side so it wouldn't get in the way as Hajime mounted him again and thrust his cock into the dripping wet folds of his cunt hungrily.

"It's more than a month to solstice night," Hajime gasped when Tooru shook with pleasure and sobbed quietly. "Tooru, you're going into season just for me?"

With tears in his eyes, dripping down his face and into the smiling corners of his mouth, the vixen peered up at him.

"Who else?" he whispered hoarsely. "I love you, Hajime, I love you so much, please, I want you to be with me forever, I want your kits. I want to be yours, I want everyone to see it."

With a breathless whine, Hajime grasped his hips tightly as his pace picked up, his cock pressing against all of Tooru's sweet spots until the vixen was crying in absolute pleasure.

"You will have them," Hajime promised, voice rough and broken to sharp pieces that hurt in his throat, but he leaned down and pressed his lips to the mating bite on Tooru's neck. "I love you, Tooru, so much, so fucking much, you have no idea. Tooru, Tooru, please, have my kits for me. I want you to carry my kits, I want to love you forever."

The soft pleas sent Tooru finally tripping over the edge. He clenched tightly around the cock inside him, eyes squeezed shut and whimpering through his orgasm when Hajime's hand dropped between his legs and rubbed the sensitive skin right where they were connected before the fox thrust into him one last time and every spurt of hot come that filled his womb caused Tooru to arch his back again, silently pleading Hajime to give him more.

For an ecstatic moment, the two of them stayed down, back to chest, pressed together so tightly not a breath of air would've fit between their skin, then Tooru slowly rolled his ears back towards Hajime and his hips tentatively bucked up against his mate. Hajime smirked against the pale, reddened skin of Tooru's nape.

"Again?"

"Please," the vixen whimpered. "More, please. I want… I want to be full of your come, please. I want… I want…"

Fading sunlight was creeping along their connected bodies when Hajime began to thrust into him once more, this time not even bothering to relieve Tooru too. Every single time he came inside his vixen, Tooru shuddered with another climax, screaming his name and tensing around him and nearly collapsing with exhaustion before his heat reared up again and he found himself begging for Hajime again.

"Do you think they'll take after me?" he muttered when they lay together in the warm grass at last, panting, and his mate was kissing along his neck, leaving soothing little nips and licks across the sensitive skin while his fingers were carefully thrusting into Tooru, his thumb drawing sensual circles on his clit, drawing another slow orgasm out of him so his seed would really take to the young vixen's womb.

"I'd love that," Hajime whispered back and looked down at him with a lazy smile. "And I love you."

"That's a given. You wouldn't have fucked me full of your kits if you didn't," Tooru retorted with an impish little giggle that earned him a sharp bite to the ear closest to Hajime.

"Brat."

"Your brat."

"I would sure hope so," Hajime said with a thoughtful glance at Tooru's face, the light blush on his cheeks, the soft, loving glow in his eyes. "My brat. And my kits."

**Author's Note:**

>  **multiplxyer** gave me the suggestion for an IwaOi part of this series and since I am a slut for them, have some smut.
> 
> Thanks for the lovely request, please enjoy! :)


End file.
